


勇敢17

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 20





	勇敢17

因为沈枚这么一提醒，叶迩坐车回家的路上一直都保持着浑浑噩噩的待机状态。在办公室里挨的两下巴掌还没等下楼就不疼了，叶迩却在副驾驶如坐针毡似地扭来扭去，一刻也停不下来。  
啊啊啊啊为什么半夜睡不着觉非要和哥哥说要做那种事啊！小兔团子羞得红扑扑的，他一会儿害怕，一会儿又捏着小白爪子暗戳戳地期待，脑补到了奇怪的场景，就小脸爆红地偷偷去看沈枚的神情。  
嗯，哥哥在认真开车，根本没有注意到这里。叶迩把小脑袋塞在座椅旁边的空隙处，刚刚好卡住后脑勺，他就定在那里一动不动，闭上眼睛假装睡觉。  
“……”  
沈枚把车停进地下车库时，小兔团子已经开始游离于装睡与呼呼大睡的边缘，粉嘟嘟的小嘴唇湿漉漉的，诱人极了。沈枚解开安全带，凑过去理所当然地偷了个吻，又啵了一口傻兔子软乎乎的小脸蛋，“起床了小懒虫，到家了。”  
“唔……”  
哥哥家的大别野超级漂亮，叶迩用小白爪子拉着哥哥的袖子进了电梯，睡眼朦胧地四处张望。沈枚见他迷迷糊糊的，故意问他一些羞羞的问题，小叶迩一副呆呆的亚子，奶着嗓子乖乖地回答得一字不落。沈枚被他可爱得没办法，从电梯到客厅忍不住地亲了三五次。  
叶迩缓了好久才想起来害羞，花栗鼠似地用小爪子蹭了蹭脸，一想到接下来就要用姜，紧张得手脚都不知道该往哪里放。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”他一时间害怕大过了期待，无措地揪着哥哥的衣服，神情有些慌乱。沈枚抱着他坐在沙发上，顺手捏着他的软屁屁又拍又揉地把玩。  
“乖宝贝，你太紧张了，要先去洗个热水澡吗？”沈枚亲亲他的额头，语调温柔，像是融雪的暖阳，轻轻地抚慰着小兔团子突如其来的下意识的恐慌。  
二人在沙发上温存了一番，叶迩这才不那么紧张了，跟着哥哥去了卧室的淋浴间。叶迩磨磨蹭蹭洗了许久，把自己搓成了一只粉兔子，热乎乎的分外可口。  
哥哥不在卧室里。兔团子裹着浴巾扑到床上，按哥哥刚才说的用被子把自己光溜溜地裹好。沈枚把室内的空调打得很足，他身上还潮乎乎的，也不觉得冷。  
沈枚把在冰箱冷藏室里放了一整天的瓷碗拿出来，里面用清水浸着两根拇指粗细的，削得极为精致的姜条。他掀开碗口的保鲜膜，把姜条拿起来和手指比了比，总觉得这粗细还是太不好受，忍不住又用小刀给它们整整齐齐地削了一圈。  
那两根凉丝丝的姜条被挑三拣四地削得不过小指粗细，还放在水龙头下冲了半天，完全失去了做姜的尊严，直挺挺地躺在沈枚的掌心生无可恋。  
叶迩的小心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停，他躲在被子里看见哥哥拿着一个瓷碗进了卧室，轻轻地放在床头柜上。沈枚把包着兔兔的被子揽进怀里，剥出来一只双颊绯红的兔团子。  
沈枚低下头温柔地亲吻着叶迩微热的嘴唇，小叶迩在哥哥怀里一蹭一蹭地坐直了，歪着头乖乖地配合着。他被亲得软成了一滩水，依偎在哥哥怀里欲言又止。  
“如果不舒服了立刻告诉我，知道吗？”沈枚捏了捏他脸上的肉肉，“你随时可以叫停，我会保护你，别害怕。”  
“嗯。”叶迩在哥哥怀里害羞地点了点头，心里软乎乎的，不再那么害怕了。  
沈枚温柔地拉着兔兔的手，帮他摆出塌腰耸臀的姿势来。叶迩红着脸分开腿，露出中间被洗得湿漉漉热乎乎的小花。他抱着被子，侧过头去看哥哥的动作，那根姜条比他以为得还要细很多，贴在小花处凉丝丝的，却隐约有些针灸似的刺激感。  
沈枚揉着兔兔的小屁股让他放松点，姜条抵着软软的花蕊，旋转着一点点地送进了湿热的小嘴。姜条表面的姜汁都被洗掉了，刺激感大大降低，含在花口处也并不难受。叶迩轻轻嘤唔了一声，觉得那凉冰冰的感觉有种异样的舒适，忍不住缩了缩小花口，柔软的小嘴吸住了姜条，立时挤出姜柱中的些许汁水来。  
“唔...啊！啊......好辣......”花蕊薄薄的褶皱被刺激得火辣辣的，却有着恰到好处的兴奋感。叶迩忍不住呻吟着扭着屁股往哥哥怀里钻，软软的小脸蛋无意识地在沈枚胸口湿乎乎地磨蹭，爽得泪眼朦胧。  
沈枚把爽得直叫唤的小兔团子抱在怀里，默默地把快要滑出来的姜条又往里推了推。烧灼的刺激感把花口烫得又痒又麻，叶迩哭着抓紧了哥哥的衣服，像发情的小母猫似地带着哭腔止不住地呻吟。  
“哥哥...哥哥呜呜......好舒服...”  
沈枚按住他小花的手指顿了顿，面上说不清是什么神色，他低下头温柔地和傻乎乎的小兔子交换了一个亲吻，然后抓住叶迩的小白爪子啪地拍在他肉嘟嘟的屁股蛋上。  
“自己打。”沈枚的嗓音不知为何压得很低，声音沉沉的，听起来有些欲盖弥彰的疏冷。叶迩吓了一跳，以为是自己太没规矩了，赶紧凑过去讨好地亲了亲哥哥的脖子，却被从怀里驱逐到了床上。  
“哥哥？”叶迩傻乎乎地跪在床上，歪着头有些疑惑地看着哥哥。  
沈枚站起身来，眼眸轻轻地垂着。他用手指蹭了蹭刚才被傻兔子亲得泛着湿意的喉结，拎着叶迩让他把屁股撅好，抓住兔兔的小白手按在他的屁股肉上，“我说自己打，不听话是不是？”


End file.
